Relative Embarrassment
by Readrbug21
Summary: What happens when Cindy's 'evil' cousin comes to Retroville bringing with her some embarrassing and knowledge-filled papers? And how does Cindy respond? Note: One Shot. Rated PG for kissing. Lots of kissing.


**__**

Relative Embarrassment

A/N: This fanfic is going to be mostly written in Cindy's Point Of View. I am in the makings of another fanfic, but I think that I like this storyline much, much better. Since this is the case, I will, in all probability, delete my other fanfic. By the way, I'm thinking I want this to take place **before **Win, Lose, and Kaboom which will make sense later in the story. Thank you for choosing **_Relative Embarrassment_** for your reading pleasure today/tonight/this morning (your choice).

Chapter One: Relative Embarrassment

My day had been going so good. I mean, my hair (which was wavy this morning and down) was agreeing with me today, my clothes (a baby blue tee with denim capris) had not one single solitary wrinkle or spot in them (Why should they, I just bought them 2 days ago!), and for once me and Jimmy weren't at each other's throats. I like getting along with Jimmy almost as much as I like arguing with him, although it is a little boring. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way.

School had gone good. Aced the history test, beat Jimmy at his own game in science by a stroke of luck, and won a first place medal at track in gym. Yep, my day had been going swell. Then the bell had rang and class had been dismissed. I walked out of class. Me and Libby were going to meet the boys at the Candy Bar so she could talk to Sheen about the upcoming spring dance at school. She never shuts up about Ultra-freak. Honestly, I haven't got a clue as to what she sees in him. Then whenever he's around her, she totally pretends to ignore him. She is seriously one messed up obsessed chick. You'll never see me acting like that over Jimmy. Not that I'm not in love with him or anything like that, it's just if he ever decides to show that he likes me too (which I'm sure he does, cause it's soooo obvious) I'm not going to ignore it.

But, back to present matters. Like I said, we were going to meet the boys at the Candy Bar. On our way there, I kept looking behind us every few feet. "Why are you doing that?" Libby finally asked.

"I know it seems weird, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is following us. Creepy huh?" I said. She just gave me a 'girl, you need serious help' kind of look and went back to talking about Sheen and what she was going to wear to the spring dance.

"What are you gonna wear?" she finally asked me. I thought I'd never get a chance to talk.

"Depends on who I go with. If it's somebody I like, or somebody cool, I'm going to wear my pink spaghetti strap dress with matching high heel sandals. If it's somebody like Sheen, I'll probably just wear ordinary, everyday 'I'm with a nobody' casual clothes." I just couldn't pass up a chance to make a rude remark about Sheen, even if it did make her just a tad bit mad. But, hey, if you don't want me to make fun of somebody don't talk about them constantly.

We finally got to the Candy Bar. Inside, we got a booth and sat down with the boys. Libby just _had _to sit beside Sheen. After some moving and creative rearranging, it ended up with me at one end, Jimmy beside of me, Carl next to Jimmy, followed by Sheen and Libby on the other end. Carl wasn't too happy about being in the middle, but I wasn't complaining. Neither were Sheen and Libby, and Neutron didn't look too terribly disappointed, so that's the way we stayed.

We ordered. I got a fudge sundae, Jimmy got a strawberry sundae, Carl got a Triple Fudge Chocolate and Nuts Utopia with extra fudge chocolate, (A/N: Doesn't that sound yummy? Licks Lips) and Sheen and Libby split a banana split. I wish Jimmy was sharing a banana split with me. Oh well. Maybe in the future.

We started eating. About a third of the way through my sundae, the door to the Candy Bar opened. In walks this skinny blonde with green eyes, with a khaki mini and pink tee on. She was walking in 3 inch heeled black sandals and had on a black golf hat. Her hair was down and curly, with 2 streaks in the front (probably where her bangs were supposed to be) dyed dark brown. Why does she look so familiar? Think Cindy, think. Where have I seen her before? And why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?

She stopped a few feet in and looked around. She looked directly at me and started smiling. Oh no. I just remembered where I'd seen her before. "Please don't come over here! Please don't come over here!" I silently prayed. She came over to my table. So much for prayers.

"Well, well. If it isn't my dear cousin Cynthia! How long has it been? 5 years? 6? Oh I remember now. It was last July! Seems like so much longer than that, doesn't it Cynthia?" She smiled sickeningly. Her 'peppy' voice made me want to barf.

"Not nearly long enough!" I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't know you had a cousin!" Jimmy said as he looked at her. "She looks almost exactly like you! I mean, you know, if you wore heels and mini skirts and makeup and stuff…" he let his voice drift off.

"Cynthia, are you going to just let me stand here, or are you going to offer me a seat?" she smiled her sickening smile again.

"I'll offer you a seat alright, a seat on the next rocket to the moon!" I thought to myself. Aloud I said through clenched teeth, "Sure. Why don't you sit right here next to me?"

"Well, if you're sure. Ooh! Chocolate sundae! My fave!" she squealed with delight.

She practically pushed me on top of Jimmy to sit down. Not that I minded that _too_ much. He might have, but I didn't.

"Why don't you have some?" I said, still through clenched teeth. Man, she gets on my nerves so bad! So perfect all the time, not to mention that one little accident last year when I visited her.

"So, what's your name? How long are you staying?" Libby asked.

"Well, since Cynthia-" she started.

"First off, my name is Cindy. Cin-dy, okay? Second, her name is Kaylee. And I hope she's not staying." I said before she could get a word in.

"Sensitive, aren't we Cynthia? Afraid I'm going to move in on your territory?"

"It's Cindy!! And what do you mean, 'territory'?" I could feel anger rushing to my head. I had a bad feeling about what she was going to say next. I hoped with all my might that she was talking about something else. She wasn't.

"Territory. You know, your crush or boyfriend or whatever he is to you now. Don't worry though. I won't even go near him. Unless he's cute or smart or cool or something. Then you'll have to watch out. By the way, where is what's-his-name?"

"You mean Nick? That's the only person I know of that she likes." Libby said.

"No, no I'm pretty sure his name started with a J. Maybe it was a G. It wasn't a Nick though. It was something like Gary or Jerry." She seemed to be lost in thought when that Ultra Dummy Sheen had to speak up.

"Ooh, I know! I know! Pick me! Was it Jimmy? Is that the name? Do I win?" He said hyperactively. I could have punched him right then. In fact, if Kaylee and Libby hadn't been there, I probably would have.

Before Kaylee said anything I might regret later, I said, "Excuse me. I need to get home. I was supposed to help Mom clean the extra room today." I practically jumped over her instead of waiting for her to get out of my way. I sure as heck wasn't going to stay in the Candy Bar while Kaylee told them my life story.

"That was it! Jimmy! That was his name. Where is he? Are you going out with him yet? You said you wanted to." she yelled at me as I walked quickly toward the door.

OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! I can not believe she just said that! I could just lay down and die! O.k. Deep breaths. Don't let 'em see you sweat. Think fast Cindy. "I do not like Jimmy! We're enemies! Right Jimmy?" I stopped and turned around. I think my eyes probably held a 'help me please and I promise I'll be better' kind of look in them, cause that was exactly how I was feeling.

"Umm, right. We practically hate each other." he said as Kaylee stood up and walked around so she was facing me. Thank you Jimmy! Thank you Jimmy! THANK YOU JIMMY! I said silently.

"Oh. So that's Jimmy." she looked at him disapprovingly. "You know Cindy, from the way you described him at my house, I thought he would be much, much hotter _and _taller _and _better dressed than this. Oh well. I guess what they say is true. Beauty _is_ in the eyes of the beholder." She smiled as she saw me squirm. "Oh Jimmy, you must read this. I brought it especially for you." She started to dig through her purse and produced several sheets of paper.

"Wh-what are those?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh these? Just a little something from our last visit that I made. There's one here for Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Jimmy." she smiled mischievously as she handed a piece a paper to each of them. "Now, which one of you is Carl?"

"I am. Why?" Carl said so low you could barely hear him. He is such a baby. I don't want him to know it though, even if it shows whenever I get around him.

"I just needed to know which of these papers to give to who. This one is yours, here you go Sheen. Go ahead. Start reading. I thought you might like to know just exactly what my dear cousin Cindy thought of you." She handed out the rest of the papers.

I looked around at everyone busily reading their handouts. This has to be a nightmare. Maybe I'll wake up after they read them. This is just a big nightmare. It has to be. I'll wake up any minute now. Now I realized I should've taken them up, but I seemed frozen in place. Carl, Sheen, and Libby's expressions had changed from confused to angry. Libby finished hers first.

"So. Now the truth comes out. You think I'm a bossy-Sheen obsessed-tone deaf-talent deprived-drama queen?"

"No! Not at all! That's not what I think now! I wrote that-" I didn't get to finish because she held her hand up for me to stop.

"You want to know something? I don't care when you wrote that. You obviously think you're so much better than me. There's no need to deny it either because it says so right here. It's in black and white. It also says that you hate me." She glared at me angrily.

"You think I'm an Ultra-freak, an Ultra-dork, and I'm too obsessed with Ultra Lord to notice anything? Well, now the truth really does come out. I thought maybe you were starting to be a friend. I guess I was wrong. I would be, wouldn't I? I'm also a complete dipstick with half a brain. Come on Libby. Let's go somewhere where we're appreciated." He looked at me then stuck his nose up in the air as he followed Libby out.

"So I'm a llama obsessed-allergy crazed-carrot topped dough ball with glasses. Well, that insults me. I'm going home to my llamas that love me." With that Carl went out too.

I just stood there, watching them go. I finally found my voice. "Why did you do that? Libby was my best friend and now she probably hates me. I wrote that last year when we got into a big fight. I just wrote that because I was mad. Now she thinks I hate her guts. Which I don't! It took forever to get her to forgive me when we got into that big fight last year. Now I know she won't forgive me. I don't even think that about Carl and Sheen any more. I thought family meant you didn't try to embarrass each other. Obviously I was wrong about that. Just like I was wrong about playing truth or dare with you."

During this whole time, Jimmy had just sat there staring at the piece of paper Kaylee had given him. I looked up at him. "Do you hate me now too Jimmy? Just like every body else? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Kaylee has a habit of making my life miserable."

"I know. Now that I've delivered my little packages of joy, I think I'll leave. But first, I think I'll get me a chocolate shake to go. Your sundae just didn't satisfy me. See you soon, Cousin Cynthia." With that, she waved as she turned on her heel and walked toward the counter.

I could feel the tears coming. I couldn't give Kaylee the enjoyment of seeing me cry so I ran out the door as quick as I could. I thought I saw Jimmy get up and start walking after me, but I wasn't about to let my crush see me crying either.

My life as I knew it was over. I ran the rest of the way home. Luckily for me, my parents were out shopping. I threw open the front door, slammed it shut again, tore up the stairs, and raced to my bedroom where I flung myself down on my bed in tears.

A/N: An hour and a half later…

I finally decided to get up after about an hour's worth of good, hard crying. What would everybody say at school tomorrow? Of course, Sheen would tell everybody exactly what I said about him, Carl, and Libby. He can't keep his mouth shut. I made a mental note that if Jimmy and I ever got closer to never, ever under any circumstances tell Sheen anything! Unless of course, I wanted the whole school to know about it. But then, Sheen would probably keep that a secret.

I started thinking about today as I looked out my window. It got me even more depressed than I already was. I mean:

Libby is going to be really ticked at me for not trusting her, (When she realizes I didn't tell her I liked Jimmy)

Libby is going to be really ticked at me for kicking her boyfriend's butt when I actually do, (Another mental note: Kick Ultra-dork's butt)

Libby is really, really ticked off at me for something we had already made up for,

Sheen hates me,

Carl hates me, and

Jimmy's informing piece of paper is a complete mystery, so I have no idea on Earth what he thinks about me now.

What else could go wrong???? Just then I heard a knock on the front door. I looked out my window to see who it was. Great. It was Jimmy. I wonder what words he'll use to tell me off. I'll probably have to use a dictionary just to fully understand his feelings. I'm pretty sure I didn't write anything bad about him in that diary though (I've had a different diary every year since I was 7). I wish I knew what his paper had said.

I opened my window and yelled out, somewhat brokenly, (A/N: You know how it sounds when you try to talk right after you've been crying really hard) "What do you want Neutron? To tell me you hate me just like everybody else? Or did you come to see what I look like when I cry so you could laugh at me and tell everybody at school tomorrow?"

He looked up and yelled back, "Can I come up? I-I wanted to ask you something. It's kind of personal."

I thought about it for a little while then yelled back, "I guess." What could it hurt? It's not like my whole life isn't ruined already. I grabbed a tissue as I went out my door. I trudged slowly down the stairs and opened the door a smidgen. Nobody may be talking to me at school, but I still care about my appearance. At least they won't be able to talk about how bad I look. Nobody was going to see me like this. "What do you want?" I asked him through the miniscule crack in the door.

"Do we have to talk through this door?"

"Maybe. Tell me why you're here and I'll tell you whether or not I'll let you in." I snuffed. If he was here to make me even sadder, I wasn't about to let him in.

"Fine, have it your way. I just wanted to ask you if what those papers that your cousin gave to us said were true. It's kind of important to me."

I figured telling the truth was the best way to go right now. I took a deep breath. "Most of it was when I wrote it. But those papers are over a year old. I don't feel that way anymore. Like what Libby's said. I was really mad at her when I wrote that. But we made up and now I'm not. I don't feel that way at all. But it doesn't matter now cause she doesn't believe me. I still kind of feel that way about Sheen and Carl, but not completely. Now everybody thinks I hate them or something and nobody likes me. My life is over!"

By now I didn't care if he saw me cry or not. The tears I had held in during my little emotional 'outpour' were coming faster and faster to my eyes. So I started to bawl. The tears came in rivers as I sat down in the floor by the door and put my head on my knees. The door came open just a little bit more.

"Aww, don't cry Cindy. Your life isn't over. Not everybody hates you. I still like you, if that makes you feel any better. And my paper didn't say anything like that. Actually, I kind of liked what it said. You want to read it?" He pushed a piece of paper through the crack in the door.

His words, and just actually hearing his voice, made the tears stop coming so rapidly. I sniffed and stood up.

"Can I come in now?" He asked gingerly.

I nodded my head, furiously wiping my eyes with the semi-crushed tissue I still held in my hand. I backed away from the door so he could get in. I took the note from the space on the floor.

I might as well know what he thought I thought about him. I read it silently to myself. It said:

July 12, 2003

Dear Diary,

Today me and Libby went to the Candy Bar. She wanted to see Sheen, even though she wouldn't admit it. I wanted to go to see Jimmy, even though I will never admit that. Sheen and Libby split a banana split. I wish Jimmy would ask me to share a banana split with him. I wish Jimmy knew I liked him. I wish a lot of things. Sheen knows Libby likes him, even though when he asks her she denies it. She is so far in denial, I don't think she'll ever get out. Of course, I guess I am too.

I think Jimmy likes me, too. I just wish I could tell him without fear of embarrassment from Libby and everybody else. Why can't my life go good for once? Oh well, at least I got to sit by him today. That practically made my day. Sheen tried to kiss Libby's hand, but of course she pulled it away at the last minute, giggling the whole time. If Jimmy wanted to do that to me, I'd let him all day long! It wouldn't bother me one bit!

How can I describe Jimmy? His eyes are like deep blue sapphires I could stare into all day long. His smile could brighten up any crummy day I was having. His brain is amazing! And that atom symbol on his shirt is adorable. His voice is calm and soothing, even when we're fighting, which I wish we weren't doing as often as we do. I would much rather be holding hands or hugging or kissing than fighting, although it is fun. I love everything about him! I just wish he knew this. But of course, I will never tell him! At least, not until I know how he feels about me. Or the world comes to an end. Whichever comes first.

Mrs. Cindy Neutron. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it Diary? At least, it does in my dreams. Maybe someday my dreams will come true! Who knows?

I Love Jimmy! I Love Jimmy! I Love Jimmy! That's what I feel like shouting. But I guess until I get up the nerve to do that, screaming it out on a page will have to do.

C.V.

L/S

J.N.

4ever &

Always!

Well, guess this is goodbye for tonight.

Love,

Cindy

As I read, I could feel Jimmy's eyes boring into me, like he was trying to figure something out. I could also feel a crimson blush creeping ever more into my cheeks. I felt like crying and singing and dancing around all at the same time.

When I finally found the nerve to speak, it came out a little above a whisper. "So. I guess you know I like you now." I just stared at my shoes. Embarrassing as it was, I felt a certain relief.

"Well, I did get a feeling you might when I read this." He was trying to be humorous, but it didn't work out too well. He must have noticed that his little attempt at cheering me didn't work like he had wanted it to because his small smile started to fade.

I moved from standing in front of the door to sitting on my family room love seat. Funny. Who knew that a couch could ever have 'love'? Jimmy came over and sat beside of me. "Since I know how you feel, you might as well know how I feel. Cindy, I-I feel the same way that...that little piece of paper said...um...you do. I could just never find the right moment t-to, you know, tell you. Cindy, I think I love you too."

My mouth could've hit the floor, I was so bewildered. Of course, there being nothing but nerves in the entire room, I don't even think my expression changed. He took his thumbs and gingerly wiped the last of the tears from my face. As if on cue, we both leaned in. We both closed our eyes. After an agonizing 2 seconds of waiting, I could feel his lips pressing against mine. He put his hands around my waist pulled me in closer. I put my hands instinctively around his neck as my first ever kiss got deeper and deeper. I was loving every minute of it.

Finally, we pulled apart. I was breathing kind of heavy, and so was he. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say. I could barely manage to remember my name and to breathe, much less to talk.

"I have to tell Libby!" I finally managed to squeal. In all my delight I had forgotten that we weren't on speaking terms any more. But I instantly remembered. And all the pain of not having a best friend any more came back. I could feel the tears coming.

Jimmy must have realized what I already had and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, Cind. I'll help you get your best friend back. And I might even be able to get Sheen and Carl to like you again, assuming of course they liked you to begin with." He smiled wickedly and kissed me on the cheek and I felt warm tingles all over.

"Me likey!" I said as big grin spread across my face. He could make me forget about all my worries.

"Come on. Let's go see Libby. Wait, let's go see Carl and Sheen first. They'll be easier to convince that you don't feel that way anymore than Libby will." He grabbed my hand and guided me out my front door.

"Where..go..check..first?" I was still slightly dazed that we had just kissed.

"The Candy Bar. That's the most probable location of Carl and Sheen. Who knows? Maybe Libby will even be there and you can explain it all to them at the same time." He smiled at me and I could just feel my heart melt.

We walked in blissful silence to the Candy Bar, holding hands all the way. He pushed open the door and followed me inside where, just as he had predicted, all three former friends were sitting enjoying the chocolately, caramely, nutty goodness of their frozen deserts.

"H-hey Libby!" I said as casually as I could under the circumstances. She turned and I saw her happy, carefree expression change to a deep scowl.

"What do you want?" She said, clearly expecting an answer.

"Yeah! What do you want Ultra-rage issue girl? Haven't you made us sad enough? Can't you just leave us alone?" Sheen commented and added on Libby's statement.

"Well, I consulted with my highly trustworthy llamas and they don't think I should hang around with someone who insults me." Carl said sticking his nose up high in the air. Then they all started talking at the same time. They wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise.

Finally, Jimmy spoke up. "Guys, Cindy just wants to tell you something. Couldn't you just let her speak?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologize. To all of you. I wrote all that stuff over a year ago. When I was mad at Libby after that big fight we had, when I was mad at anybody who liked her. And I don't mean any of it now, except what Jimmy's said. I swear. You have to forgive me! I shouldn't have written that, but I did. But I was mad when I wrote that. Please, forgive me." I looked up to see what their faces held. I knew what mine was wearing: hope.

They were all thinking it over, I could tell by the looks on their faces. Just then, Jimmy reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. At least one good thing came out of Kaylee handing those awful little 'packages of joy' out. Jimmy and I were now a couple. I think.

"I guess I can forgive you. After all, Ultra Lord's motto is do unto others as Ultra Lord would do unto you. Or maybe that's the golden rule. Oh well." Sheen started smiling.

"If I hated somebody, it wouldn't make a good impression on my llamas. I guess I forgive you too." Carl started smiling too.

I looked at Libby. I hoped she could see it in my eyes that I needed forgiving. She must have seen something, because she started smiling. She got up from her spot in the booth Carl, Sheen, and her were sharing. She hugged me. I hugged her back, temporarily letting go of Jimmy's hand. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I whispered as we let go.

"Of course!" She whispered back as I grabbed Jimmy's hand back. She saw my action and gave me a questioning look. "I'll tell you later!" I mouthed, feeling a smile spread all the way across my face. Just then Jimmy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Let's go to the park. I know a special spot where we can be alone." Ooh, did I like the sound of that!

"I'll see you guys later!" I said as me and Jimmy turned and went out the door, still holding hands.

I could almost imagine the looks Sheen and Carl's faces wore. I heard Libby say something to Sheen as we left. It sounded something like "I wonder what's up with them?"

If only she knew...well, she would later when I called her to tell her all about it. It seemed to take forever for me and Jimmy to get to that 'special spot' he was talking about.

When we finally did get there, he pulled a small box-like thing out of his pocket. He pressed the big blue button on it and out popped a blanket, which spread itself out on the ground.

He led me over to it. He sat down, and consequently pulled me down too. He put his legs under him and I likewise did the same. After we were settled, he started to smile mischeviously and I started to giggle nervously. He put my hair behind my ears, leaned in, and I felt our lips touch again. He put his arms around my waist as he had done in my family room and pulled me in closer. Around his neck my arms went. I could feel myself getting lost in his smell, his touch, his…his….his kiss. I loved it! Suddenly I realized, I never want to leave this place. I never want to lose this feeling.

After about 5 minutes, we broke our kiss. I noticed the sun was beginning to set, giving the air a romantic twinge to it. Or maybe it was sitting next to Jimmy. Or maybe it was both. "Wow. this sunset is so...so...beautiful." I breathed.

"Well, it might be pretty, but it's no match for you." I laid my head down on his shoulder, smiling. He draped his arm over my shoulder and laid his head on top of mine. He grabbed my hand with his free one and whispered, "I love you, Cindy."

I whispered back, "I love you too, Jimmy."

Just wait till I tell Libby!

This is my one-shot at a one-shot. O.k., so that joke wasn't too humorous, but they can't all be good!

Well, I hope you liked it! When I first started, it was going to be numerous chapters. But I changed it to a really long one-shot. I know that you all are probably wondering what in the heck is going on with Cindy's cousin, Kaylee. (Sorry to all you Kaylee's out there, I had Ashleigh first but that name didn't exactly fit the way I wanted the character portrayed, if that makes any sense at all) I might do a sequel featuring the glorious demise of Kaylee (nothing _too_ violent, if I can keep from having Cindy tai-chi her butt to Neptune. Hehe) but as of right now, that card isn't in my hand.

Notes on keeping happy fanfic groupies/authors/authoresses happy:

Responses and/or Constructive Criticism/Advice happy authors and authoresses. No Responses and/or Constructive Criticism/Advice angry, unhappy authors and authoresses. So do the thing you know you want to do, send a reply!

As Always,

'' Readrbug21''


End file.
